Affliction
by Note.Blue
Summary: A girl whose dumb luck allows her to stay alive even when her name is written in the Note catches the attention of both L and Kira. L begins to investigate her...and begins learning some interesting things about her...and what's worse...she may be Kira!
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever Had the feeling that...you've forgotten something you shouldn't have? A lost love...something that you'd want to hold on to, even if it was gone?_

_**CHAPTER 1: The Opening Act**_

Tired, exhausted, even after hours of sleep, Light sits up in his bed, throwing the comforter off. He sighs and rubs his tired eyes. It's no use; he won't be able to sleep now.

"Can't sleep?"

He glances across the room to see Ryuk floating over by his desk. Shinigami don't sleep, do they? He shakes his head.

"No…" Light sighs again and stands up. He walks over to his desk and sits in his chair, turning his desk lamp making the room glow with a fluorescent tint.

"Thinking about L, hm?" The shinigami states quietly. Light glares at him. "He is a strange one."

"You're one to talk, Ryuk." Light smirks.

"You two are a lot alike." The deathgod flies over to Light, who is now glaring daggers at him. The boy switches on his TV and turns his attention to it, now ignoring Ryuk.

"We're nothing alike." He says simply, Ryuk just laughs again. Light looks at him, now even more annoyed. "What? It'd better not be because we like the same flavored potato chips."

Ryuk laughs again.

"I thought you were smarter than that."

The shinigami now has a smug look on his ugly face.

"Say, Ryuk?" Light swivels in his chair to look at the specter.

"What?"

Light raises an eyebrow at him. "Why won't you just tell me what L's name is?" He crosses his arms.

Ryuk cackles at the boy. "Are you kidding me? It's so much more fun this way!"

Light sighs, now agitated. "You're no help."

"If you want my eyes…"

"The answer's still no, you should know that."

The shinigami shrugs and lays down in midair. "Suit yourself." He says.

"Besides," Light says back, "Why would I do that now I'm working so close to L?" He chuckles to himself. "As you say, this is more fun." He looks darkly at Ryuk. "Let the games begin, my deathgod."

**--  
**

**L/Ryuzaki: **

I watch the screen tirelessly. The darkness of my hotel room does not tire me as it does the rest of the task force. They've fallen asleep already. I find sleeping to be a waste of time well spent.

I take a sip of my sugar-saturated tea, still thinking of what happened yesterday; when I met with the famous Light Yagami.

He is…strange.

Although, I know I shouldn't be one to talk. I do admit, I'm quite strange myself. But something isn't right with him, I can't put my finger on it, but he bothers me. And it doesn't help that he's a suspect in the Kira case.

He should be coming in to work tomorrow after school. I have to say, I was surprised when I saw him. I wasn't expecting him to be so…together, I suppose you could say. The rest of the task force, including myself. Is made up of rather unattractive, frazzled looking men, while Light is…the exact opposite. Everything about him is too perfect. His grades, even the fact that he's smart and clever enough to solve cases well-trained professionals cannot.

To put it bluntly, I don't trust him, as I suspect him to be Kira. He fits all the criteria; a student, smart, idealistic. I need one little clue, one last piece of evidence. Light, or Kira, should I say, is much too smart to slip up enough for me to catch him.

Even so, I believe his joining this case will be beneficial, whether he is Kira and I catch him, or if he really is just another top student we can use to help us.

At least, I hope.

I admit, I'm unsure of this certain college student, and I have much more that a little reason to believe him to be Kira, but if he is, this will make catching him all the more simple.

Watari enters the room, phone in hand and walks it over to me.

"Ryuzaki, it's a call from Light Yagami." He hands the cell phone to me.

I take it, and hold it up to my ear with two fingers. "Thank you Watari." I say quietly.

"This is Ryuzaki." Watari leaves me to my conversation, or lack thereof. I tend to not speak to people all that often…at all…

"L, I'll be coming in to work early tomorrow if that's all right."

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect; we just got some new information early this evening." I say, somewhat nervous at the fact he'll be coming early. Why? Don't ask me; even I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Thank you, L." He says, seeming to sound relieved.

"Please make sure no one is following you or watching you as you approach the hotel. You already have the key, at least you should. Your father gave it to you, right?"

"Yeah, so any time's okay?"

"Yes, you don't normally need to call ahead."

"Understood, I'll be there around seven."

I hear a clicking sound as he hangs up. Doesn't anyone ever say goodbye? I close my phone and set it down on the wooden table next to an ornate plate piled with chocolates and caramels. I take one and play with it in my fingers, then pop it into my mouth.

Wonderful.

I wonder if Light likes candy as I do? It's odd, but I haven't found anyone that likes sweets as much as I. And honestly, it would be nice if I could…

**--**

Later:

I hear the door open at around seven in the morning. Wow, morning already? I tend to lose track of time easily. Perhaps it is because I don't sleep that night and day now have no meaning to me. I, for one, believe that sleep is useless and wastes valuable time one could be using to be more productive.

I turn in my seat only slightly to see Light Yagami closing and securely locking the white door behind him and setting his keys and cell phone on the small table as I instructed.

"Perfect timing Light, I just received news of another Kira attack last night. I have to say, this one was..." I pause and take a sip of my tea completely saturated in sugar...

Heaven...

"...very uncharacteristic of Kira." I finish my sentence and set my tea down on the pure white saucer in front of me. Light sits on the sofa to my left with somewhat of a surprised look on his face.

"How so?" He asks, with genuine concern, might I add.

"Well, it took place at a convenience store just down the street from here. Kira decided to make a very...rash move. Now, normally, I wouldn't see his actions as surprising nor would I look into this matter any further than I already have if it weren't for one reason." I pick up a small pack of paper-clipped papers and hand it to Light. "This is the one and only reason. I believe you know this girl."

Of course he does. The papers I hand him are a file on a girl that goes to his university. Her name is...

"Evelyn?!" He says surprised. "Why her? You don't think she's Kira, do you?"

"I have my reasons. Although, she's not as high on the list as you are. She's the only one that survived in the store. She was the only one left alive. Now, I have to consider the possibility that Kira did it on purpose to make me believe that she was working with him, so maybe I'd focus my attention on her."

"So she's a decoy?" Light says, still staring at the girl's picture; blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, not at all native nor does she have any family here. It makes me think...

She's the perfect person to be Kira. That's if she is, of course, and the chances are slim.

"Not necessarily." I reply. "She didn't seem afraid at all when the police questioned her. Actually, she admitted to being around many near-death experiences, freak accidents, and the like. She said she's been desensitized."

Light gapes at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask.

"No, that's just not like her at all. She's a total spaz." He shakes his head and sets the papers down on the table and crosses his legs, getting comfortable. "I mean, that's not at all how she is at school. She's never calm."

"Oh, no, I never said she was calm. She actually was very...energetic, let's say, but she wasn't at all phased by the incident."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Oh, that. I want you to keep an eye on her and tell me if she acts suspicious, or if anything like that happens again." I take a small chocolate of a tray of a nearly countless amount of others and pop it into my mouth.

...mmm...caramel...

"Oh, and I want you to bring her here if anything does happen."

Light's eyes widen slightly. "Are you really okay with that?"

"mmh-hmm." I reply. I shrug. "She looks...interesting."

"And what if she is Kira?"

"I think you're Kira, don't I?"

He nods. "You have a point."

Light stands and turns to leave. "I'll ask her if she wants to hang out today. It shouldn't be too hard."

I look at him. "Hmm? Why's that?"

He turns and looks at me. He looks a little annoyed. "Because the girl's in love with me."

My eyes wander as I think this over. "I never understood that." I say simply. "How someone could be so attached to you without even knowing you."

Light sighs as he opens the door to leave. "Be lucky you don't, Ryuzaki."

He closes the door behind him. The lock clicks as he locks it behind him.

I sit there, my head resting in one hand.

I have to say, I think he's lucky for knowing that.


	2. Lucky

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Usagi-chan! Erm, if you're reading, I apologize for the slow start but it does get better!! I'll try to update asap! I have it all written out already, so some tweaks and I'll post chapter as soon as I can! Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, but this is my first COMPLETE solo fanfic! Sooo...without further ado, let's get to the story! L FOREVER! Oh, and please do give me pointers! I'D LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO IMPROVE SO i CAN BETTER ENTERTAIN YOU WITH MY CORNY STORYLINE...Sorry, caps lock! **

Chapter 2: Lucky

Light Yagami--

Obviously, I wasn't the one that killed all those people in that store. I couldn't have, I didn't know their names. And, on top of that, they were innocent! Every last one of them! Whoever did this really is playing a sick game here!

They must have the Shinigami eyes. They must! How else would they have known those peoples' names without researching them first? Even so...I have to be careful. If this person is careless, they may get caught, and then where will I be?

So, here I am, waiting for Evelyn to show up. I'm waiting at the train station. The cold wind is slightly uncomfortable, and so is the amount of people...she has NO idea of where to meet people for da--meetings. I keep telling her that this isn't a date, but...

"OHMIGAWD! LIGHT!!"

I flinch, that high-pitched voice can be none other than...

"EVELYN REPORTING!" She shouts, now standing within a foot of me, saluting me.

Y'know, she'd be cute if she weren't so...loud.

I then notice the pink in the underlayers in her hair, and her eyes match.

"That's new." I say eying the almost disgusting amount of pink. She giggles and hops.

"Oh, well, I got bored with my hair, and the contacts are because I don't like glasses. And they broke when I almost got trashed by a car yesterday."

And she says this with a smile on her face?

I sigh and put a hand on her head protectively. "You really should be more careful." I say. Honestly, I couldn't care less, but if I didn't say I was worried, I'd never hear the end of it. "How can you not notice a car coming?"

The wind blows and she sniffles a bit, her nose now red. "Seriously? You know how careful I am! I t seriously came outta nowhere!" She says defensively.

The scary part is...it's true. She always makes sure she can't see ANY cars when we cross the street. I guess she's had so many near-accidents, it's made her overly cautious.

I nod to her and smile a bit. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

And she swoons...I really am tired of that.

"W-well, I was hoping we could go to the...bakery...for...sweet pastries?" She says this looking all innocent and guilty so I'd say yes and feel bad for her. That normally wouldn't work, but she's a brat. She'll whine until she gets what she wants...

"Fine." I say sounding annoyed. "But we have to study there, alright?" I add on, a little disgusted at how I sound so much like a school teacher.

"Okies! I'll pay for both of us!" She says, grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the train. "Oh, and can I see your notes? I need to look at something that's been bothering me."

We find a pair of empty seats over by the back end of the car and sit. I set my bag down on the floor in front of me.

"Yeah, when we get there." I say.

And of course, she pouts. "Pleaaassseee? It's been bothering me for like, a whole week!" She now has her sad face on and is clasping her hands in front of her in a prayer. To what deity... hell, I'd be afraid to know what religion she's into.

"Evelyn," I say, my tone soft. She usually listens to me when I talk to her all sweet. "Can it wait, please? It's a hassle to get them out right now." I cross my legs and arms and lean back.

And then she does something I honestly never thought she'd do...

She grabs my bag.

And only then is when I remember...

I have my fucking Deathnote in there...

What

the

Hell?!

"No! That won't work on me this time! I want them now!" She opens it before I can react and starts rifling through to find my Criminal Justice folder.

Damn that woman and her...stubbornness!!

"Evelyn!"

She startles and rests her hands on the folders in my bag. I swear...if she touched it...

I will have to kill her! And don't think I won't!

But wait, if she dies while I'm watching her...then L will suspect that I've done it!

Or...I could say the killer from last night did it, that I wasn't even around her when it happened. He'll reprimand me for not watching her, but I won't be suspect.

"Sorry, I promise I won't go through your stuff again..." She says, her fingers brushing against the Deathnote as she pulls out what she was looking for.

I sigh and grab my bag back calmly. "That's fine, just don't do it again."

She nods, looking genuinely concerned. It's s shame, she's innocent...but...

I wait until she's looking down at the notes, preoccupied. I then slowly pull the Note from my bag, so as to not raise any suspicion. I open it to the nearest empty page and tilt it so she can't read it as I write. I look at her one last time before I write her name down...

_Evelyn Hikari-Reed Suicide_

That seems to fit. She can be scared that Kira will get her...and take matters into her own hands. A fitting end for such an...emotional girl.

I smile devilishly as I return the Note to my bag and set it on the ground before me. And I like how she chose a car with no one else in it...

She's just...oblivious...

I check my watch, only 35 seconds to go.

"Hey Light?" She says, handing the papers back to me.

30...

I smirk at her. "Yeah?"

25...

She has such a...ponderous look on her face. "Have you ever felt like..."

20...

"...Something really..."

15...

"Really..."

10...

"Bad was going to happen?"

5...

My eyes widen as the last seconds tick down...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

"Because I just got that a second ago!" She says giggling. "And why do you keep looking at your watch?"

What the hell? Is she really...does the Deathnote really not affect her?!

"Oh...ummm...sorry..." I say, sounding distant, trying to stay calm...

Go kill yourself! Do it!!

I sit there, staring in awe as she does nothing, just sits there as cheerful as ever...

You...

You lucky bitch...

**A/N: Alright guys! Tell me what you think! Chappie 3 should be up by...let's say thursday? But don't kill me if it's not! Haha! I just made a killing joke! Get it...Deathnote! Killing...he...he...Okay, I'll just go now. **


	3. Facade

**A/N: Hey guys! Whoever has favorited me, etc... I LOVE YOU! Please do review! I need some good criticism! Anyway, here we go! Let's get to a good part! Oh, and I hope that you can tell the difference between each characters POV's! I tried to get inside their minds! Actually. I did deprive myself of sleep for about two days and ate nothing but candy so I could think like L...LOLZ! It was fun!! (laughs maniacally) **

CHAPTER 3: A Facade

Evelyn Hikari-Reed

Okay, why is Light acting so weird? Really, he's creeping me out. I mean, he looks amazing(as always!), but seriously, he's acting funny, and not in the "ha-ha" way!

So, he's stopped looking at his watch, but he hasn't said much in the last few minutes...

"Hey, Light?" I ask. I'm worried if I really angered him by going through his bag. I mean, he's a total personal space person...so...

"Yeah?" He says back sharply.

Okies, he's mad.

"I'm sorry...I mean, I didn't mean to--"

And then I see it. That...ugly...thing...

I swear that...thing is haunting Light. It follows him EVERYWHERE!

My eyes widen as I stop and look past him. I see the thing's dark eyes piercing into me. His pug-like face staring right through me. His hideously long body and arms just add to the whole monster thing. I blink at it and wave nervously. Light just gapes at me, as though he thinks I'm crazy.

"Who are you waving to?!" He asks completely dumbfounded.

"There's a weird...thing...that follows you around. He's always smiling at me so I figured I'd wave." I say very matter-of-factly.

"What thing?" He looks behind him, then turns back to me. "I don't see anything." He says, his eyes a little worried.

"Oh, you must not be able to see him." I look past Light to the specter again. "Hey! Do you have a name?" I ask it. He doesn't move, or say anything.

"Are you okay? Maybe I should get you home." Light says.

The train comes to a stop and the doors open. I look down for a second then back up again.

...He's gone? Maybe I really am sick...OHMIGOD! I'M SUFFERING FROM SOME KIND OF PSYCHOSIS! NOOOOO!!

"Listen, We'll get off here and I'll get you some snacks, but then I'll take you home. You need rest." He says, shouldering his bag and standing.

I stand and shake my head. "No, no! I'm fi--" And then the pain comes. Something like daggers in my brain, or maybe needles in all of my limbs...I hold my head and squint my eyes shut for a second, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Dammit, dammit..." I say to myself quietly. This happens often, believe it or not...

"Evelyn?" Light says, his hands now on my shoulders to steady me.

The pain leaves as quickly as it came, and one word comes to mind...

"Shinigami?" I say quietly.

Light steps back, wide-eyed, as I shake my head and look up at him. "What did you say?" He says, his tone very much like a child's when he's caught doing something wrong.

"Shinigami, y'know, a death god? Sorry," I giggle, "Random thought!" I start to leave the train without him. "Let's go!"

I hear him follow after me and grab my arm. "What do you mean, random thought? What did you see!?" He says darkly.

I stare at him in shock, as his grip is much harder than I'd like. "A big black...pug...thing..." I shrug. "Don't worry, he's gone for now."

I never thought about this, but, Light must really think I'm a freak. I mean, I'm seeing things, I get random pains, I have so many bad things happen to me it's not even funny! He must really hate me...

I sigh and look at him. But, I want him so badly! It's not fair! I just want him to love me back and that's all I want. You fool...why won't you just...

"...LOVE ME!"

Light jumps back a bit.

Oh...I said...that out loud...well...

"THIS IS JUST BASS ACKWARDS!" I scream. Some people just stare as they walk by. They look scared...

"Evelyn, what are you talking about?!" Light says, clearly embarrassed that I just screamed for no apparent reason. He looks down at me..with those eyes...those eyes of his...filled with such intelligence and unsurpassed beauty...

He's...

"You're bishii." I say looking up at him. He stares at me, mouth wide open, and blinks.

"What?" He says.

"I said, I like you, okay?!" I stamp my foot.

How childish...but I guess that's the only way I'll ever get my point across.

"Oh..." He says, his eyes narrowing. Oh...he looks pissed. "Really?" He stares at me now, right into my eyes.

His eyes scare me now. I can feel my body heating up, processing what I've just done. And..wow...I just admitted what I've been hiding for...months...oh...no...

My body starts to tremble...with him...and his personality, I've probably ruined everything...

He steps forward, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I can feel his body warmth just cover me...

Okay, maybe I didn't ruin everything...

"I..." He says quietly, looking down at me...his eyes...like a shinigami's now... "I feel the same way, Evelyn."

My whole body blushes.

Okay...this is new...so very new...

**Light Yagami**

I have to do this. It'll give me a reason to stay close. If she really did see Ryuk, and I can't kill her, I'll need her to obey me.

I think I should try to keep her away from L. If she tells him that Ryuk only follows me...

Well, to be blunt, I'm fucked.

I stand, my arms around her...

I'm disgusted with myself.

She only likes me for my looks anyway, and it's not like I want her...at all...

And to be honest..

I practically hate her.

But this is for my well-being. If I make her happy, she'll listen...

And then my phone rings. I pull away from Evelyn and put my hand in my pocket to retrieve the phone. She wraps a hand around my free hand and looks up at me, completely oblivious to everything but me.

I press the "send" button and hold the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Light. This is Ryuzaki. Could you...bring the girl here? I'd like to talk with her." _

My eyes narrow...

Is he watching me?

Probably, knowing his, he's got cameras st up all over this city.

There goes my plan...

"Fine." I say, trying to sound calm. "Are you sure that's safe?"

_"Like I said, it's no more dangerous than having you see me in person. Anyway, I'll be expecting you here in two hours, can you do that?" _

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I say, my mind working overtime to try to keep her from saying anything.

_"Very good. Goodbye, Light."click_

But I don't have to worry.

"Hey, Evelyn..." I say quietly.

"umm..yes?"

"I have a friend that wants to meet you. But you can't tell him anything about what you saw today, even if he asks."

"Uhm...okay..." She says, still woozy from...I don't even know what. "That's fine..." She smiles at me.

I smile back...

I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now..

But it's still one-sided..

After all...

It's just a facade.


	4. Cupcake

**Hey everyone! Usagi teh Nox reporting! I must apologize for such a ridiculously long lapse between chapters, but I can guarantee it most possibly (hopefully) won't happen again. I accidentally threw out the notebooks in which the original version of this was written, so I basically have to start from scratch. I know the main points and since my chapters are usually shorter (sorry for that, I'll get better I hope) I think I can keep it up. I was surprised to not see a lot of mistakes and bad grammar. Oh, here's a link to a picture that kind of looks like Evelyn. I had actually drawn something but I lost that too, so until I find it you'll all have to work with this. Sorry!!! I love your comments and I aim to please so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to comment. 3 I love you all!!! **

**Link--- **.

**_____________**

**Chapter 3: Rose Cupcake **

**L/Ryuzaki **

I'd hoped they'd be here sooner. I am anxious to meet this mysterious girl. Since she so miraculously avoids death, and is not afraid, it seems obvious that she'd have a connection with Kira.

Or does she?

There is always the small chance that Kira is purposely keeping her alive to distract me. Is there some other plan he's working on? Is there a much larger picture here? Even for me, it's hard to make a clear assumption without doubt. Even for me.

The door swings open and I look over from where I'm sitting to see Light enter the room. He looks as dissatisfied as ever. I wonder why.

Maybe because I caught you? Is it because you don't want me to find out that she really had nothing to do with Kira? Is it because she actually does, in fact have something to do with Kira? Or more precisely, you?

Light steps into the room and a fairly small girl walks in behind him. Her cheeks are pink from the cold. Her hair is reminiscent of something…I can't quite put my finger on it…

Both Light and the girl walk into the main room and sit together on the white sofa across from mine. I notice the girl immediately crosses her legs and puts her hands in her lap. She looks at me with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Ryuzaki, this is Evelyn." Light says to me. I barely notice that he says anything until Evelyn's soft voice pipes up.

"Uhm…hi it's nice to meet you, Ryuzaki." She blushes and keeps her eyes down. "Uhm…Light told me you and him were working on the Kira case together? You're like, his dad's friend or something?"

I immediately look at Light, surprised that he didn't tell her I was L.

"Yes." I say calmly. "He and I have been working on this case for quite some time now." I notice the girl is staring at the table…and it's not just any table. As anyone would know, the table is always covered in plates of sweets ranging from Pocky to cake to chocolates, and she's staring at it with almost a lustful gaze. I can't help but smirk at the look on this girl's face. "What do you like?" She jumps a bit and looks at me. Her face is twisted in confusion.

"Well that's the problem…" She replies darkly.

"Hm?"

"I like all of it." She says, frantic.

"All of it?" I ask, nearly astonished.

"Yes!!! You'd be crazy not to! I mean…OH MY GAWD! YOU HAVE POCKY!" She squeaks. Light looks disgusted as he tries to inch away from the girl.

"You can take some if you'd like. I have plenty." I say, handing her a rather large box of strawberry flavor.

"For reals?!" She says, completely surprised.

"Yes." I nod. "I myself prefer chocolate. You seem like you'd like strawberry." She squeals and takes the box gently.

"Thank you soooooo much. I'd hug you but Light would get mad." She says as and opens the box and puts a stick in her mouth. "Isn't that right, hun?" She looks at him, blushing, timid. I see now. She's his girlfriend. Although…something makes me doubt that this feeling of affection she has is mutual.

**Light Yagami **

This is already getting annoying and it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. This girl is about as annoying as every other girl that has chased after me combined. But I can't show my annoyance…if I do…she might tell him…

Then I'd be royally fucked, to put it bluntly.

"So, Ryuzaki. Why did you want her here?" I ask, trying to speed things up so maybe I can send her home and get the hell away from her.

"Well…" He takes a sip of tea and pauses for a moment. I don't know how he doesn't get tired of the sugar. It's quite sickening, really. "Miss. Evelyn, I was wondering if you saw anything suspicious before you were nearly killed. That's all."

I look at her. She looks down, nervous. I told her she needs to learn to hide her emotions if she is to keep seeing Ryuk from L. I swear…if she messes this up…

I'll kill her myself. With my own two hands.

"N-no. I didn't… and I'm usually pretty observant." Evelyn says this flatly, nervously. There is no energy in this statement.

Fuck. L's gonna read this as she's lying…which she is.

L says nothing. He just stares at her, then me for a few minutes with those wide and hollow eyes of his. He's plotting. I can tell. "I see." He says. "Well then…"

"I want to help." Evelyn suddenly says. "I want to help with the case." I am completely shocked…and pissed.

"Evelyn, you know we can't-"

"Now Light. Don't be so quick to say no." L stares at me. He's messing with me. I can fucking tell. "I think it would be beneficial for Miss Evelyn here to help us, considering her…luck."

"Really?! You'll let me help?!" She stands up quickly and gets this childish look in her eyes. "Now I get to work with you and Light! That's so…so…" She stops for a second and ponders. "EPIC!"

Why is she saying that like she just came up with a great idea? This is just great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Yes. And I'd like for you to stay here while we are working so information does not leak out. It's not that I doubt your ability to keep information confidential, it's just to keep my mind at ease." He looks up at her and his eyes seem to light up as though some kind of realization hit him. "Cupcake."

"Uhm…what?" She says. He just stares at her hair.

"You look like a cupcake." He says.

Now that has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard from his mouth.


	5. Eyes of Crimson

**Konichiwa faithful readers!!! I apologize for yet another long lapse. I've been busy with boy drama! Oh yay. :( Anyway...this chappie is kinda gonna reflect that. Evelyn is a lot like me so what goes on in her head is easy for me to write. Soooo....without further Ado...here's chapter 5!!!! Sorry about the shortness once again!!! **

**Chapter 5: Red Eyes**

**Evelyn Hikari-Reed**

It's been about a week since I started working with Light and Ryuzaki. It's been fun, don't get me wrong...but I feel like Light is getting annoyed with me. I feel like he's been so...distant. I'm so scared!! What if he decides that he doesn't like me anymore?! I mean...we haven't even done anything...and by anything the most we've done is kiss. We haven't even made-out yet! How can he know if he doesn't want me if WE HAVEN'T EVEN MADE OUT! IT'S SUCH A MIND FUCK!!!

Anyway...today is Saturday. I have no classes so I'm stuck here in Ryuzaki's hotel room. To be honest, it's not nearly as boring as one would think. Ryu-kun is really a very interesting person once you get to know him. I don't think that Light has really taken the chance to talk to him, so that could be why he said he's boring. Ryuzaki us really smart, and to think he's only 21!! Whenever Light leaves we usually talk about just random stuff...TV...candy...video games...candy...did I say candy? He has MASS amounts of candy here. I guess his assistant Watari goes to the store every week and just buys and buys and buys. Where do they get the cash? It's insane!!

"Miss Evelyn?"

I jump at the voice. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice that Ryuzaki was trying to talk to me.

"AH!!! Yeah?!" I look up at him...sitting in that awkward position. He looks amused. I blink a few times and shake my head to get out of my daze.

"Are you alright? You seem pensive." He just stares at me with those nearly hollow eyes of his. I almost feel like I can't lie to him or he'll know...

And that's when I said it.

"I think Light doesn't want to be with me anymore." As I say this he just stares at me, thinking...pondering...wondering. I can almost see the gears turning in that strange mind of his. "it doesn't bother me as much as one would think...you know? It's like...if he broke up with me...yeah I'd be sad...but I don't know.."

"Maybe you don't really like him?" He says simply. He leans forward slightly and grabs a stick of Pocky from a rather large platter on the center of the white table. "You could have just found him sttractive, and now that you've spent more time with him, you've found that your personalities don't quite match." He places the Pocky in his mouth and devours it in seconds.

"I didn't think of it that way...ever since I met him I've just thought he was really hot...you know?" I lean forward and take a Pocky and put it in my mouth..."But now that I think about it..." I take a little bite and put it back in my mouth. "I don't know if I care enough. He's mean." I finish the Pocky quickly and stand up. "Anyway, i think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Understood. Light will be here in an hour. Do you want me to wake you when he arrives?"

"That's not necessary. Thanks though."

I walk into the extra bedroom that Ryuzaki had prepared for me. It's so...boring. My stuff is scattered everywhere but right now, I'm too damn lazy to clean it up. I close the door behind me and take off my jeans and tank-top and replace them with a pair of tight white sweatpants and a white cami. They're so comfy!! I hop into bed and pull the covers over me and quickly realize that I'm TIRED. My last thought before I drift off is this one...which surprises me a bit;

Ryu-kun is really nice.

**Some time later. (Evelyn Hikari-Reed) **

I wake to the noise of the bedroom door closing. I hear the soft paddding of footsteps on the immaculate white carpet and I sit up wo see who it is. It's...Light?!

"Light?" He says nothing. He just climbs onto the bed with me and wraps his arms around me. My heart is pounding...but mostly out of confusion.

"I'm sorry Evelyn...I haven't been treating you well." He pulls away and looks at me with such intensity in his eyes. "I've just been stressed."

"Light..." I can't help but to smile just a little. "It's fine...really." He leans in to kiss me without warning. We kiss normally, but this one is so...different. When our lips touch...I feel a jolt of pure energy run down my spine. He pulls me closer with his arms on my lower back. I wrap my arms up around his neck and return his kiss...

I'm gonna lose my self-control...this is not cool...

I pull away and look straight into his eyes...My head starts to pound with pain...just pure pain. I close my eyes for a second, and when I open them, everything is tinted red. There are letters and numbers hovering above Light's head. I can't even decipher what this means, I put my hands to my head and groan in pain.

"Evelyn?" I fall to the side as he tries to hold me up. I look up at him...his eyes widen for a second...then his look changes to something angry..."Your eyes are red, Evelyn." He glares at me. "What do you know?!" He hold me straight up. He looks pissed...

I don't even know what's going on...And with that...I pass from consciousness.


End file.
